Sadriana
by hipst3rgirl8392
Summary: Two best friends realize their true feelings


They were just two regular girls. They had normal lives with normal friends. One night, Adriana and Sara were in the car with Felicity, Annie, and Claire. "If you managed to dig a hole to China do you think gravity would stop you in the middle?" Sara looked innocently into Adriana's eyes. "Dig one so I can push you in and we can find out" Adriana threw back. "Aw you'd do that for me? You say the sweetest things". They grinned at each other. "Why does my head hurt so much" thought Adriana to herself. Without thinking, she put her head in her hands and groaned. Sara noticed and was immediately worried. "Are you okay?" she asked of her best friend. "Yeah just a migraine" replied Adriana. "Come here" Sara said, and let her friend rest her head on her shoulder. "Don't make any sudden movements and just close your eyes for a second". Adriana did as she was told and immediately felt better. She was so lucky to have Sara as her best friend she thought. Suddenly, a bright flash made her migraine worse. "Smile you two!" said Annie as she snapped a picture of the two. "That's one for Instagram" she said. "Could you guys get any cuter?" Claire remarked. Soon, everyone in the car was turned around in their seat, looking at the two girls nestled in each other's arms. "Get a room" Felicity said jokingly. Ignoring them, Sara pulled Adriana in closer, and as Adriana nestled her head in the space between Sara's shoulder and collar bone, she drifted off to sleep.

"Wake up sleeping beauty" Sara said with a huge grin on her face. Adriana opened her eyes a crack and saw that everyone was bustling out of the car. She looked up into Sara's eyes and thought to herself that she couldn't think of any other sight she would rather wake up to. Why had she never noticed how beautiful they were? So many different colors.. "C'mon!" Sara said, "There's cake inside!" Adriana snapped out of it and sat up fast. She went to get out of the car but Sara stopped her. She put her thumb to her chin and wiped something off it. "Drooled a little" Sara said with a smirk. Adriana laughed and pushed her back into the seat before running out the car so that Sara couldn't return the favor. It was snowing outside and it was hard to outrun Sara. Adriana soon slipped over and Sara caught up immediately. Soon, they were wresting in the snow, and couldn't stop laughing. After about five minutes of this, Adriana sat on Sara's stomach triumphantly. "I win" she smiled, and they both stumbled through the door into the house. "What the fuck have you been doing" said Annie. They looked at each other and realized that they were covered in snow. "It's just a blizzard out there" said Sara "and this one took a while waking up". She grinned sideways at her friend, and they both laughed again.

All the girls were sitting together eating cake. Except Adriana, because she said she wasn't hungry. Sara sat down next to her and opened her mouth expectantly. Adriana sighed happily as she took a forkful of cake and put it in her friend's mouth. Sara smiled smugly and chewed on the cake. God she has such a cute smile Adriana thought. Why was she only just noticing this? "I'm waiting" Sara said. Adriana put a huge mouthful of cake in her mouth. Sara pretended to choke. When she had swallowed the cake she said "are you trying to kill me or something? Your crazy!" Adriana laughed a little at her friend. How did she always know how to make her laugh? She wiped some icing off Sara's nose before excusing herself to the bathroom. Why had she been feeling so sick these past couple days? Headaches, stomach aches, throwing up. It was probably just a bug. She started to walk back to the table but then saw a sight that made her freeze. Claire was now sitting on Sara's lap and feeding her cake. Adriana suddenly felt a huge pang of jealousy. That was her lap. That was her mouth to feed. That was her best friend. She was suddenly furious. But then she started to sink to her knees. Gasping for air she gained the strength to scream. The last thing she saw was Sara push Claire off her lap, and jump up with the most worried and scared expression she had ever seen. And then…black.

Sara screamed as she watched Adriana collapse. "SOMEONE CALL 911" she yelled. She ran over to her friend and checked her pulse. It was faint. Why was it so faint? She pulled her friend into her lap and just begged that she would give up. Soon, the ambulance arrived and forced Sara away from her friend. She watched helplessly as they crowded around the unconscious body. All Sara knew is that she needed to get to Adriana. Now. She pushed everyone out of the way but was held back by Felicity. Then her knees buckled and she collapsed, sobbing. Felicity eased her grip and Sara finally got to her friend. There was a trickle of blood rolling down her cheek. "Adriana this isn't funny" she hissed. "Just stop it now. Just get up" But Adriana didn't move. Sara pressed her hand to her cheek...it was burning up. Suddenly, Adriana twitched…then her body started shaking violently… "She's taking on a seizure" said a doctor "Get her into the ambulance now" Sara just stood there in shock, watching them take her best friend away.

Sara spent the whole night at the side of Adriana's hospital bed. The heart monitor was beeping steadily, but that didn't make Sara feel any better about the fact that her friend was in a coma. Everyone had gone home hours ago, but she refused to leave. She held her friends limp hand tight, and stared at her face. She had such perfect facial features…she looked like an angel. But at the same time, she looked so unlike herself…no smile, and fragile. A doctor came in and asked her if she had noticed anything different about Adriana. When Sara thought about it…she had. Adriana was eating less, going to the bathroom a lot more, and seemed tired and achy all the time. Why hadn't she noticed? She was MEANT to be her best friend. She could have saved her.

Sara sat by the side of her bed for 5 days. She couldn't sleep, and Adriana's mother brought her food from time to time. Some of Adriana's other friends came and went, but no matter how hard anyone tried to get Sara to leave, she wouldn't. Sara found herself talking to her friend. "Why didn't you tell me you were sick you fucking idiot". "Sara calm down" Claire said. "No…we might as well start making funeral arrangement cause if she wakes up I'll fucking kill her." Suddenly the beeping of the heart monitor stopped. An alarm started loudly. Ten doctors rushed in, ready with the electric paddles. "DON'T YOU FUCKING DO IT. DON'T YOU FUCKING DARE" Sara screamed. "I SWEAR I'LL KILL YOU. Please don't leave me." She felt strong arms dragging her away and she gave up struggling. "No…Adriana" She collapsed.

When she woke up, she was surrounded by grim faces. "Sara I'm so sorry" said the doctor. "She didn't make it." Sara's chest collapsed. She had no reason to live anymore. "One more time." She gasped "Please just try one more time." The doctors turned the voltage up all the way and Sara grimaced as Adriana's back arched with the shock. But her heart didn't start again. "I'm sorry. We're calling time of death at-"... suddenly…a steady beating broke his sentence. "That's not possible." Said the doctor. "No…the monitor has to be broken." Sara didn't want to believe it…she must be imagining it. The doctor felt Adriana's heart. "She's…alive" he said, and everyone started cheering.

5 weeks later- "Can I please go outside now?" Adriana gave Sara the cute puppy look that she knew Sara could not resist. "No, the doctor said not for another week." "Sara I'm so sick of staying inside" "I know, but I have to do what the doc-""JUST LET ME OUT AND STOP TREATING ME LIKE A BABY." Sara felt an unbelievable surge of rage and she slapped her friend without thinking. Horrified, she ran out the room. "What is going on?" said Annie, entering the room and seeing Adriana clutching her cheek. "Sara…slapped me." "Just go find her and figure it out" Annie said. Adriana went to Sara's room and found her lying on her bed. She didn't look up when Adriana walked in. "Hey" Adriana said. Sara ignored her. "What the fuck was that?" Adriana said. Sara sat up fast. "Do you know how fucking hard it is to see your best friend die. You died. In front of my eyes. I couldn't do anything about it. I lost you forever." She was crying. "I'm not letting it happen again. I spend a week sitting next to you. I didn't sleep that entire time. Everyone left but me. And you're so insensitive that you yell at me for trying to stop it from happening again?" Adriana was crying. How could she have been so stupid? She sat next to Sara on the bed and stared into her eyes. "I'm so sorry. I can't even imagine how hard that was for you. Like if it had been you I just-"Adriana felt something strange tug in her stomach. Why did Sara's lips look so rosy and smooth? We're the always like that? I wonder what they feel like… "Look Adriana in a week I will take you anywhere you like but until then just let me take care of you please." Adriana snapped out of it. They hugged and Sara kissed her on the cheek. Adriana left the room as fast as she could. That was not normal. Why did she want to kiss her best friend? That was not meant to happen. No. She lay in bed that night, and for some reason, all she could think about was Sara.

The next day, Adriana called up her friend Anna and told her to come to her house. Sara was out buying food. When Anna got there, Adriana asked her some questions. Anna was a proud lesbian, and she had been with her girlfriend for two years. "Umm... so I was just wondering…how did you know you were…you know…like gay" Anna smiled knowingly. "Sara?" she asked. Adriana blushed violently. "It's not too obvious, don't worry." Anna reassured her. "But I see you two. The way you look at each other. The way you make each other laugh. The physical contact. Yeah she's crazy about you" "You think so?!" Adriana got even redder. She shouldn't have let that slip. Anna laughed. "I do. But what makes you think your more than friends?" "Well last night...i just really wanted to kiss her" Adriana admitted. "And whenever I see her my stomach flips." "That's exactly how I felt" Said Anna.

It was finally time to go for their walk. They put on hats and coats and boots and went to the park. They walked through the snow, their breath showing in the air. They talked for hours and hours. Finally, they were in the middle of the woods. It was completely silent. They stopped talking and just stared at each other. Sara couldn't help but notice the snowflakes resting on Adriana's thick eyelashes. When did she get so gorgeous? Adriana was looking at Sara's slightly pink nose and rosy cheeks. She knew what she wanted to do. But she couldn't risk their friendship. What if Sara didn't feel the same? Before she knew it, she found herself leaning in. Sara didn't pull back. Both their hearts were beating fast. Adriana pressed her nose against Sara's and they rubbed together. It felt warm and pleasant. In some ways, it was way better than a kiss. Adriana pulled back and Sara looked slightly confused, but content. They kept talking until they got home.

Sara got sick the next day. Adriana was happy that she could finally take care of her friend. She brought her soup and they watched movies together. As Adriana tucked Sara in bed that night, Sara croakily said "Stay?" Adriana couldn't help but smile. "If you wish" she replied, and got into bed next to Sara. In the middle of the night, Adriana woke up, and found herself holding Sara close to her body like a teddy bear. Were they spooning? And why did it feel so perfect? She fondly ran her fingers through Sara's hair, and fell asleep to the sound of her steady breathing.

Sara got better in a matter of days. One morning, she woke up, looked into Adriana's eyes, and just stated that she was better. Adriana slid into bed and rested her head on Sara's shoulder. "Can I tell you something?" Sara said. "Of course" Adriana replied. "When you were in the coma…I had a lot of time to think…and I realized that you're probably the prettiest person I know. On the inside and the outside. You're perfect. I think if you hadn't made it, I wouldn't be here either." Why did compliments coming from Sara make her so emotional? Adriana thought as she wiped away a tear. She tilted her head up and saw that Sara was looking down at her. She sat up. This was it. She was done waiting. She leant forward. Sara knew what was going to happen. She made no attempt to stop it. Their lips clashed together. It was a lot like kissing a boy Adriana thought. Only, softer. It felt like there were fireworks inside of her as she slipped her tongue into Sara's mouth. Sara allowed the entry. It was like heaven, and by far the best kiss she had ever experienced. The way their lips opened and closed in a steady motion. The way their tongues brushed so gently. The way their hands rubbed each other and ran through each others hair. The way their heads were tilted and their noses touched lightly. After about five minutes, Adriana's mom's voice broke the silence "breakfast time girls!" They broke apart, and Adriana couldn't help but notice the string of saliva that hung between their lips as they breathed softly, inches apart. "I love you." She said. "I've been crazy for you all this time. I didn't want to tell you but I love you so much." "I've been feeling the same way lately…but breakfast let's go." They both hopped off the bed and ran downstairs.

Two years later. Sara and Adriana had been going out since that kiss. It was basically the same as before they accepted that they were lesbians. They teased each other, they wrestled playfully, and they laughed. Only now, they kissed every chance they got. Kissing Sara was one of the most amazing sensations in the world Adriana thought. It just got better and better every time. Adriana's older brother had a ten month old baby now. It was her turn to baby sit. Sara and Anna were going out for dinner. When they came back, Anna said to Sara "look." Sara almost collapsed. It was the cutest sight she'd ever seen in her life. Adriana was lying on the sofa fast asleep, with the baby curled up on her chest, asleep too. At that moment, Sara knew she wanted to marry her best friend.

One year later. They were married now, and could not be happier. They came out to everyone that year, but it seemed like everyone had already guessed.


End file.
